the story of a death dealer
by Kelsey960
Summary: Bella meets Selene meet each other and Victor after Edward leaves her in the woods. The Cullen's after a 100 years run into her again and they see that she is not only a vampire but a death dealer, they go along with her and her new sister to help end a war. can Edward get his Bella back?


This is a cross over between New Moon/Underworld. Set after new moon after edward leaves her . victor and selene Found Bella in the woods Victor turned Bella into thier type of vampire since Bella reminded victor of the daughter he distroyed so long ago. Bella and Selene became close just like sisters makinging them the daughters of Victo 100 years later began thier story.

Chapter 1

Bella loved her new life . She loved it ever since she changed. She had a sister in selene and a loved the excitment that it brung to her when she killed the lycans but, she still thought about the cullens including Edward . Selene felt bad for her sister knowing what she thought about everyday she hoped that everything will all work out for Bella .

Right now Bella and Selene were on top off the church looking down at the city searching for lycans. Crave clamied that he killed Lucian years ago but Selene and Bella did not belive hime a reason . Bella and Selene seen spotted three lycans following a human male into a subway, bella and selene nodded and jumped off the church and stood back watching . The subway was busy Bella and Selene stayed near the entrance . suddenly someone bumped into Bella knocking her into Selene .

Sorry Selene.'' Bella said.

No problem Bells.'' she replied.

they heard a sharp take in breaths and tured to look behinde them . Bella could not believe it. the Cullens. After all these years they all still look the same. Bella had changed but her looks were still there . After her change her hair grew to her waist but still the same color her eyes were black but changed to blue she was paler with fangs just like the others of her kind.

''Bella.'' Edward asked looking wide eyed at her and her apperance Bella was speechless.

''Bella do you know them .'' selene asks.

Yeah. Its the cullens Selene.'' Bella said.

Bella still loved them all but, was still angry they left her. She looked at Selene and then looke at the cullens . Her eyes changed to blue and she extended her fangs the cullens gasp in shock.

'' Im a vampire duh.'' Bella said.

'' Your an original vampire.'' Carlisle asks.

Yup turned by the original one. I'm also a death dealer.'' Bella told them.

Before they could ask the other vampires came up behinde them

Selene , Bella . the three lycans are following someone i just dont know who.

'' Lycans . Whats going on Bella ? Edward asks.

she ignored him looking at the lycans. But before they could do anything one of the dark skined lycans spotted them and bared his teeth at the vampires . The cullens gasp in shock Bella and Selene and the others took out there guns

'' Stay here '' Bella said. Selene and Bella douged bullets shot by the lycans and fired some off there own . All the humans hit the ground screaming when guns started to go off.

'' Shit Selene they got new ammo.'' Bella yelled taking cover behind a pillar . Bella and Selene took out three lycans but the dark skined lycan ran out of bullets and ran off and took the subway tunnel changing as he went .

This way '' Bella yelled as her and Selene took off after him

Bella heard the cullens scream after her but she ignored them and went under ground bella and Selene followed the smell and blood of the dark skined lycan . As they ran and hid behinde the wall they could hear sounds of roaring coming from the pothole that lead deeper under ground . They aslo heard the swishing sound of someone approching and tured thier guns toward the sound.

The cullens had followed and were now standing in front of them .

'' God dammit , Dont sneak up on us like that. We could have shot you. '' Bella hissed lowing her gun.

'' Were they always this nosey Bella ? '' Selene asks lowing hers as well.

Bella then heard a load roaring sound again.

'' What the hell was that '' Emmett asks.

Lycans and by the sound lots of them .''

Bella replied without looking at them . she and Selene were inching thier way towards the pot hole looking down.

'' Do you think lycans are down there .'' Bella asks.

Dont know . According to craven he's dead but you know craven is not telling the truth.'' Selene said.

Should we go down there .'' Ask Bella .

'' You got to be kidding me . It's to dangerous .'' Edward said . Both Selene and Bella turned to Edward

'' You really have know idea who we are do you. We. Are. Death Dealers. this is what we do and always will do . WE have been in war with the lycans sine the begining of our time Bella hissed at him.

'' But'' Edward started but bella cut him off .

'' Save it Edward i'm not that fragile little human i was when you left me.'' Bella said .

'' We should leave Selene said.

Bella nodded and everyone left the way they came .

Bella came up the hole last gracefully on her feet.

Edward stared at her. Taking in her appaerance. She was sexy and he couldn't stop staring

'' Lets go '' Selene yelled. Bella took off back the way they came out of the subway the cullens right behinde them.

'' So your still coming i see.'' Bella said.

'' Yes were not leaving you .'' Alice told her. Bella smirked at the cullens . Will see .'' Bella said to them .

Chapter 2

The cullens piled in the back of the car then selene took off fast.

'' Where are we going ? alice asked .

'' Back to the coven'' Selene said.

''Coven as in more of you . Emmett said.

'' Yes . There are hundreds just in this coven alone but more all over the world. Ares is the main one since two strongest elders rukle here when there awake.'' Bella told them.

'' Elders and awake what does that mean. asks jasper''

'' We have three elders . The strongest off our kind . 1 rules for 100 years while two sleep and so on. Right now Amelia is ruling but at a deferent coven. marcus is to awake in 2 days. Then after him Victor the one that changed both of us.'' Bella replied

'' When did you change? Edward ask''.

Bella was silent for a minute before answering.

'' The night you left me.'' she told them . Edward was hurting if he hadnt left she wouldnt be like this.

They pulle up to the coven house

'' Wow .'' Emmett said when they pulled up to the gate of the coven. It was huge mansion.

'' Yeah welcome to hell cullens'' Bella said with a smile. When ever everyone was out bella and selene took the lead and pushed the doors opened.

Once the door was opened the cullens looked around wide eyed. There were vampires sitting and standing around everywhere . All dressed nice. The smell of human blood was in the air. Some where making out . It was like walking into a twilight zone. They followed close behinde bella and selene as the passed they bowed thier heads at them ''

'' Why are they bowing at you. asked esme.''

'' Its stupid . Beacause since victor changed us we became his daughters they require to treat us as royalty. really cant stand it .'' Bella told them as she pushed opened another door that lead to the training room. Bella and selene went over to the dark skined man nd selene threw one of the bullets that were shot at them in the subway .

'' What kind of bullet is it . i never seen one like it '' Bella said.

Ultraviolet bullets. how did they manage that.'' he said studying the bullet.''

'' We lost one of the death dealers got fried by the sun. '' bella said''

you cant go out in the sun'' Said Emmett.

Nope instent death if we do step out in the sun.'' Bella said.

'' You brought day walkers in here. does craven know .'' the dark skined asked

'' Does craven know what?'' craven demanded. The cullens watch bella and selene roll thier eyes at him.

'' That we brought daywalkers here craven'' selene said pointing to the cullens

'' WHAT.'' craven yelled looking then over.

selene and bella ignored him and walked out the door with the cullens following. craven and a few others not far behinde. they made there way back out the main room and up the stairs and into a room with two beds.

''care to explain where the hell you've been '' craven ask.

'' They were there in the subway they got caught up in the mess.'' said bella

''But there day walkers bella'' craven said''

''No shit craven. But there still vampires regardless of how diffrent we are to them'' bella said.

The cullens were impressed of how bella stood up for herself.

'' Fine if you want to baby sit the day walkers go a head but this better not mess up the ceremony . You know amelia is coming tomorrow to awaken marcus.'' craven said.

'' We know craven you dont have to keep reminding us. Selene said to craven''.

'' And i excpect the two queens by my side tonight '' craven said .'' Edward growled at craven but Emmett healed him back .

'' Craven i dont know how many times we have to tell you were not going to be by your side.'' Bella said while she was loading her gun. Take Arika shes been dying to go with you.

'' Dont start with me bella.''

''No I always finish them craven. Dont make me tell Marcus you still wont give up . You know what he'll do.'' Bella snapped

''Fine .'' he said and left slamming the door .

" God he is a fucking ass '' Bella said while rolling her eyes.''

'' I know ill be happy to kill him as soon as we find out he betrayed the coven.'' Selene said.

'' So have you found out about your human selene.'' bella said

'' I think the lycans were following him.'' selene pointed out.

'' Shit i think your right ''. Bella said That cant be good.''

''Why not .'' Jasper asked as the cullens all looked at the picture to .''

''Lycans dont ussually follow humans and they dont stalk there prey .'' bella said

'' He is cute though.'' selene said ''.

'' For you .'' Said bella. can we hold off on the love connection first.'' bella said with a smile.

'' Were does he live .'' asks bella''

selene searched hois address and info.

'' ok if you guys are coming you have to get out of those clothes .'' bella said throwing them some clothes. it wasnt the leather outfit bella and selene wear but it was good enough.

Chapter 3

''ok were going to jump out the window to avoide running into craven .'' bella told them.

''Selene went first then the cullens leaving edward and bella alone.

'' Bella i need to explain why i left you. And how sorry i am.'' Edward said.

'' We dont have time for this . look once we get back will talk ok.'' Edward nodded and jumped out the window and bella followed.

They pilled in the car and went to the humans address .

'' Whats the cute humans name''. Bella asks selene .

'' Micheal Corvin. leaves by himself works at the hospital.'' She told her.

they rode in slience to micheals house. they pulled up to a old appartment building, bella and selene took out there guns and walked to the front door to his appartment.

'' So what do we do pick the lock.'' Emmett asks them.'' He got his answer when bella kicked the door in.''

'' Never mind.'' Emmett laughed.

They stepped into the appartment and started to look around. it was a mess.

''Your boyfriend doesnt know how to clean up after himself''.

'' Someones coming .'' Edward told.

'' Stand over there .'' Selene said as bella stood behind the door.''

The door opened slowly and the human waled in . Before anyone could blink selene had him up against the wall with a gun at his face, while bella had him by the throat. The cullens stood wide eyed.

'' Why are they after you ''. Selene asks.

''Who . I dont know who your talking about.''

Before they could ask him anymore questions they heard growling and they heard the crackings of the roof caving in on them .

'' Get out NOW!''.

selene and bella grabed micheal and went out of the door along with the cullens . they went down the hall but , they saw lycans climbing the walls and celing.

'' Theres to many of them Selene.'' Bella said'' Shooting at the lycans.

while the were shooting micheal got away and into the elevator . Selene started shooting at the floor making them all drop to the other floor and they all sarted running down the stares to the first floor and saw lucian bitting into michael.

'' Shit it's lucian.'' Bella said.'' Bella shot into lucians back making him look there way and showed his teeth.

''ah bella looking as more delisious as ever, changed your mind about me have we . Lucian hissed at her.

"Go fuck yourself dog.'' Bella spat firing another shot into him . Selene reached down and grabed michael . Bella helped pick him up and ran out to the car throwing the human in the passangers seat as selene drove and bella slide into the seat behinde her.

" Drive selene.'' Bella said as she seen lucian running after them.''

lucian ran and jumped onto the roof of the car .

" what the hell is going on " michael asks them.

Bella shot her gun at the roof to get lucian off but it didnt work.'

' I thought you said they were easy to kill .'' Yelled edward.'

''Normaly they are . But Lucian is the strongest out of them alland he just wont fucking die.'' hissed Bella.''

She turned as selene screamed when a blade was shoved into her shoulder before bella could blink he shoved the blade into bellas arm as well.

''Mother fucker.''Bella hissed pulling the blade out of her arm.''

'' Bella , God are you alright.'' edward asks when he noticed blood coming down her arm.'

'' Im fine bella said.''

Bella and selene were getting weak from the blood loss. selene slamed on the breaks throwing lucian off the cullens all got a good look at him. Selene backed up and ran him over.

'' I dont see him , He's gone. Alice said''

''You ok up there selene .'' bella ask

'' Getting weak from blood loss'' Selene said back to her.''

''same .'' Bella said'.

'' What can we do to help.'' Carlisle ask.

'' Nothing .'' bella told him.

Bella rolled up her sleeves and lend forward to selene offering her arm.

'' You need , your driving and we need to get back before sunrise.'' Bella told her.

'' Bella you lost alot of blood to if i take it , it wil wipe you out.'' Selene said.

''So what I'll get mine when we get back to the coven.'' Bella said.''

'' fine .'' Selene pulled over and took bellas arm and brought out her fangs and sank into her arm drinking her blood. bellas eyes closed in pleasure as selene drank from her . Once she was done she pulled back and licked the wounded watching it heal.

Bella passed out so selene laid her back up against the back seat . edward looking her over .

''Is she alright ,'' Edward asks pulling her into him.''

''She will be once we get her back to the coven to heal . i'll give her blood once we do.'' selene said to him.

Chapter 4

once they pulled up to the house they brought her to there room .

'' Put her on the bed.'' selene said.' Edward ripped off bellas sleeve to look at her arm which was completely healed.

'' you guys do heal fast .'' he said.'

Selene put michael on the bed and cuffed his arm to the bed.

selene and the cullens all gathered around the table while bella rested .

'' So your all staying '' selene asks

'' Yes were not leaving her again'' Alice said, the others nodded there head in agreement .

'' well isnt this a beautiful moment bella said siting up.''Edward ran right at her.

'' You alright love .'' He asks checking her over and looking into her now black eyes.

'' Im fine edward i just need to feed and sleep somemore.'' bella said.''

bella got up to get a cup of blood .

'' So how are you guys doing as far as feeding goes.'' Bella asks the cullens.

'' were fine we feed before we ran into at the subway.''

'' How long do plan to stick around?'' bella asks

'' As long as you want . were not leaving you again bella.'' Edward said.

Bella nodded her head and went to the bath room to change into her pjamas.

'' i'm going to bed. '' Bella said as she could feel the sun rising . the cullens all left saying goodnight to bella and selene leaving Edward on the bed.

'' Can i lay with you bella , I miss watching you sleep. Edward said.''

'' Yes, but i dont sleep as long as i used to.'' Bella told him.

'' I dont care i want to be here with you.'' He said

bella laid in the bed and turned off the lights . Edward put his arms around her since it didint matter because they were the same temperature.

'' Goodnight my bella.''

'' goodnight edward .'' bella said and fell asleep with edward as he hummed her lullaby.

Chapter5

Bella soon woke up from here short nap when she felt edward around her.

''Afternoon love'' he said.'' looking into her eyes, You dont sleep as much as you used to do you?

bella just shook her head at him never breaking eye contact with him.

'' Can we talk now bella'' he said .

'' im all ears'' she said.

Edward then took a deep breath and began explaning.

'' Bella that day in the woods was a total lie . i got scared after what happened at you birthday and was afraid if i stayed you will just be in more danger . when i told you i didnt want you anymore or said i didnt love you , it hurt me and u believed me so easily. After all that time how could you belive that i didnt love you so quickly?'' edward asks her looking her .

Bella had tears in her eyes she was shocked all these years she thought that he didnt love her.

'' It never made since for you to love me . I was never good enough for you and i thought you realized that that day in thew woods.'' she told him with tears running down her face.

Edward wiped her tears from hear cheak , suprised that she could still cry.

'' Bella i loved you back then , so much it hurt , i still love you. he said grabing bella by the neck bringing there lips together. this kiss was unlike any other they had . He didnt hold back and kissed her with so much passion.

Edward loved kissing her without worrying about hurting her. She still tasted sweet and felt so soft, he rolled her over and layed between her legs and ran his fingers through her hair as she ran hers through his . making them moan in pleasure, bellas fangs came out and bite into his lips making him groan , she tasted the venom when her fangs brushed against his lips apparently her fangs were srong enough to break through his skin. edward ran his hands up and down her legs gripping her hips and bushing there lower bodies together making them gasps in pleassure. they broke apart when they heard the door open.

'' Well, well , well , isnt this something to see . Eddie almost lossing his v - card .'' Emmett said .

bella got up from off the bed and through emmett into the wall making everyone laugh.

'' That was mean bella .'' Emmett said .'' Bella shrugged her shuolders walking to the bathroom .

' Im going to take a shower she said , While walking into the bathroom.

'' Gather up the weapons and get ready to leave agian selene said just as bella came out of the bathroom.

Edward gasps staring at bella . she was dressed in leather from head to toe the top of the outfit showing off her c cup boobs and the tight leather pants squeezing her ass. her eyes blue from feeding and her hair in waves as it came down to her hips.

'' Edward .'' jasper hissed feeling his emotion.

'' Sorry .'' edward apologized.

Suddently , the door burst open reveling erika at the door .

'' Bella , selene im so sorry '' She said out of breath.

'' What the hell are you talking about .'' Selene said.''

'' Your human hes gone , i went into the room to find him and i scared him off and he jumped out of the window.'' she said to them.''

Bella and selene along with the cullens took off to thier room . as soonas they walked in bella and selene hissed in pain as the sun light from the window hit there skin.

" fuck bella yelled''. as they both ran into the corner of the room to get away from the sun light. Alice and jasper ran to close the shade, once it was dark edawrd ran to bella.

'' are you guys ok .'' He said kneeling down in front of bella looking her over.

'' We heal quickliy she said when he checked her face. He sighed in relief an kissed her hard on the lips .

'' What do we do now.'' Rosile asks .''

'' We wait till the sun goes down and go look for that idiot.'' Bella said.'

'' until then you guys wait here while we do some reaserch . Selene said to the cullens.

Bella and selene made there way to the libary to do some reasearch on lucian about his death. they researched for about thirty minutes, reading the story of how craven states he killed lucian and cut his tattoo off his body as proof .

" I always knew craven was full of shit .'' bella said to selene.

'' Agreed but why? selene asked.

'' Lets go back to the room to discuse this .

Once they made it back they saw the cullens still there .

'' We know craven lied to us about lucians death.''bella said to them.''

'' What are you talking about love .'' edward asked them both.

'' We researched the death about lucian and we all know he his still alive .'' selene told them.

'' So craven lied and that is a crime to our kind . treason is punishment by trial with the councilthen sentenced to burn to death. Bella said''

'' i peronally think he is working with lucian'' selene said''. craven has been power hungry , has been since i turned years ago . He wants to be a elder , but we still have the three and thats not enough for him, he was not born of the elders.'' She finished.

'' Wait you guys can have kids .'' Rosile said ,''

'' Some of our kind can .'' Bella said''

'' So you think craven is helping lucian.'' jasper asked.''

'' We think so but the question is why? '' Bella said''

'' It has to do with Marcus being awak thats for sure'' selene said.''

'' We have to do something .'' Bella said .''

'' I know what to do.'' Selene gave bella a look

'' No selene hell no . are you crazy !. bella yelled at her''.

'' Do what Bella '' edward said.'' coming up behind her rubbing her shuolders.

'' She wants to wake up Victor. Bella told him.''

'' We have no choice bella , there is no other way no one will believe us but him Bella.''

Bella stayed quiet for a while pacing the room before she finally spoke.

'' Fine but this has to work , If it doesnt ... .''

'' What bella '' edward said''.

'' Then were dead edward all of us .'' she said while not taking her eyes off selene.'

'' Then its done , lets go fined this human before the lycans do. bella said .''

'' Were coming with you '' edward said ''

'' Fine she said .'' Lets go .''

they walked in silence down the council chambers were the elders sleep . selene unlocked the door and they all move inside and she and bella shut it back.

'' Stand back and just watch . keep your ears out for anyone that comes.''

bella unlocked the coffin chambers that holds victor. everyone watches as it rises from the ground and turns over .

Bella and selene un hook the coffin and roll it into the awakening room the cullens follow behinde.

once inside bella and selene bite there wrist and hold it over victors mouth.

'' forgive us victor for this is the only choice we have.'' bella said .

'' thats it . Now we have to do is wait and tell our story . selene said ''.

they were walking back to there room when erika ran to them.

'' come quick , your human is outside asking for you'

they saw michael standing outside in the rain.

Chapter6

'' I need to talk to selene and bella .

'' Whats happening to me . he yells into the speaker.

'' Were coming out .'' selene said, '' selene said into the speaker.

'' your not going anywhere.'' craven told them . grabbing both of their arms spinning them around to face him.

the culens growled at him for grabbing the girls.

'' we have a ceremony tonight , and you have to be hear by my side .

'' No lucian wants him and were going to find out why.'' bella told him.''

Craven then grapped her face bringing her closer to his , making edward walk towards him but bella held her hand up to stop him.'

'' There is nothing going on your both crazy and lucian is dead i killed him '' craven spat.

'' says you craven.'' Now Get . Your. Hands. Off. Me.'' bella hissed .

he let her face go and bella walked to the bedroom door with everybody standing there and went into edwards arms.

'' Will c what victor thinks when he wakes up .'' Selene said,'' leaving him with a shocking look on his face as they all walked all ran to the jeep and got in . and the cullens and the girls sped off with michael.

'' Ok who are you guys .'' Michael asks

'' Were vampires two diffrent kinds , bella and i are death dealers and the others are day walkers. the men trying to kiddnapyou are called lycans . also known as werewolvesfor some reason they want you .selene told him.'

'' Were are we going .'' Michael asked them.''

'' To our safe house. you will be changing soon and you dont wont to kill innocent people.'' Bella said to him.''

they got to the safe house and everyone followed behinde bella and selene into the safe house. Michael looked around nervous not sure if he should trusted them.

selene put the code in and they all walked in shuting the door behinde them.

'' Now lets see that bite mark on your neck.'' Bella said. ''

'' Your kind of pushy arent you .'' Macheal asks and edward growled low in his throat.

''No i'm just impatient.'' she said smiling. bella moved his shirt to the side to examin his bite.

'' Your body has the virus.'' bella told michael.

'' Great ... just great .'' michael whispered.

''So how long have you been fighting .'' he asked selene.'' she tensed and went to look out the window . bella knew what happened to her family so she knew what she was thinking.

'' We've been invovled since yesturday since we ran into bella here , but we have known her since she was human a hundred years ago.'' Alice says .

'' And i've been doing this for centeries, since the lycans killed my family, victor gave me a choice to get revenge for my family and i han't looked back.

'' we should get back selene victor should be awake by now.'' bella said to selene.

Selene went over to michael and they just stared at each other until selene kissed him, they kissed for a good 5 minutes bella knew what she was doing . selene has his hands cuffed to a pole he was bringing his arm up to touch her thats when everyone noticed .

'' Selene what are you doing'' He asked.'

'' The moon will rise tonight and you will change.'' Selene said.''

'' You guys will stay here to.'' Bella said to the cullens.''

'' What'' Edward said .

'' I can feel your fear bella what are you not telling us .'' jasper ask''

'' You have to stay here . were going to talk to victor and it could get messy. plus you need to watch the lycan.'' bella told him. Edward was about to protest when she cut him off with a deep kiss that had him moaning.

Bella pulled away and walked out the door locking it behinde them .

'' I'm sorry edward i cant have you hurt because of me , i just got you back.'' Bella said through the door and then turned and left ignoring his calls to her.''

Chapter7

They arrived at the coven and made there way to the chamber to see victor . craven was talking to him and victor was sitting on the throne looking back to normal again . Bella and selene went in and dropped to thier knees.

'' My lord.'' they both said at the same time.

'' Bella and Selene you have alot of explaining to do . you have broken the law in awakening me a hundred years early .

'' Why have you done this?'' victor ask.

'' My lord we have all the proof we have . we know something is going on with craven and the lycans. we didnt know what else to do you are the only ones we can trust.

'' You have givin me nothing but flashes that dont belong to me . thats why it takes an elser to wake another.'' victor told them.

'' Then let us give you the proof you need. we know that the lycans want michael and lucian wants him.'' bella told him''.

''The human i dont want to hear about him. And lucian is dead.'' victor told them

''he is not my lord we fought him.'' Selene said.

'' Enough. You have broken the law in which you will be tried by the council when they arrive. Craven will take you back to your rooms were you will be healed .'' Victor told them .'' I thought i could trust you my own daughters.'' He said looking at them with disopointed look .

Craven grabed both of thier arms and left with them down toward there room.

'' You should have listen to me from the begining ,then you girls wouldnt be in this mess.'' Craven hissed at them both .''

Both selene and bella gave each other a look and nodded there heads and before anyone could fight back bella and selene had jabbed craven in his throat knocking him into the wall making him pass out. Bella then started fighting the other one out of the three taking him out while selene got the other two death dealers. they both grabed thier guns and ran and jumped out a window landing and there feet. they both ran towards the cate and jumped over it were they seen the cullens run to them.

'' How did you guys get out '' Bella said to them.

'' We were attacked by the lycans . we fought as hard as we could Bella but Selene they got michael.'' edward said to selene.

'' We have to go find him '' Bella said .

'' First we need to get proof '' selene said.

'' victor didnt believe you ''. Edward said . But he's your father''. He told them.

'' It takes more than that in our world'' bella said while edward pulled her into his arms.

'' Were do we find proof .''Jasper asked.

'' Will know were already. Bella remember were we went in the subway yesterday?'' Selene ask.

'' Yes, they must have him thier.'' bella said to her.

'' Then lets go'' Edward said.

They all went back down to the subway and jumped through the hole. know one was there not even a lycan but , they did smell blood and they all heard a heart beat they ran to the corner were they hears a heart beat. they peaked around the corner and saw a middle age guy and seen him mixing some red liquid in a cup, Selene and bella both pulled out there guns and shot him in the shoulder . the guy droped what he was doing and grabed at his shoulders.

'' So you must be lucians little pet.'' Bella said with a smirk on her face.

'' In a way '' the guy said.

'' Weres michael.''Selene asks with a gun pointed at his face.

'' I'm not telling you bitches shit.''

'' Watch how you talk to them.'' edward said . with a mad look on his face.

'' Tell us were he is .'' Selene said.

'' You'll Have to kill me .'' The man said shakingly.

'' Oh, Were not going to kill you .'' Bella said with a smile , Your are proof.

'' Lets go '' Selene said pulling him out the lycans chambers and back up to the subway with the others .

They pulled up to the coven and Bella and selene and the cullens all walked in the door draging the middle age guy with them . the other death dealers all looking at them and whispering to each other, they soon walked to the elders chambers were they heard craven and victor speaking.

'' They are the most stubborn girls i have ever met, my lord they can't give you proof because lucian is dead.''

The door burst open and in stepped the girls and the cullens.

'' Oh, craven you always seem to dought us .'' Said bella looking at craven with her percing blue eye's.

'' We have the proof you need my lord.'' Said selene . throwing the man at victors feet.

'' tell him what you told us'' selene said.

The human just looked at the floor, until bella pushed into his shoulder pointing a gun at his head making him cry out.

'' Tell Him'' bella said.

'' Alright, for centuries after the first battle with the lycans we decided that we wanted to creat something that you were afraid of.'' he told victor .

'' And what is that '' Victor ask.

'' A hybrid of the two species , Lycan and vampire.''

'' That is impossable'' victor said loudly.

'' Yes , but we found the right corvin to make this possible, we found the right blood in michael corvin.''

'' The human'' Victor said.

'' Yes , lucain-. He was cut off by victor.''

'' That is not right Lucian is dead.''victor told the guy.''

''According to whom.''The man said with a evil smile.

Everyone both turned to were craven was but , he was long gone.

'' Gather evey death dealer up and be ready to leave when i say . said victor'' He looked at bella and selene . '' I am sorry my children we will take out every lycan including michael.' he said hugging them, Selene did not want to kill michael.

'' And who are they, day walkers''. Victor ask.

'' Yes there with me , They have been helping us this whole time.'' Bella told him while hugging edward.

'' Very well, but since you are invovled you will protect yourself's.

The cullens all nodded thier heads and got ready to go along with the other death dealers to head to the subway, they all jumped out into the the hole and started shooting at the lycans that were waiting for them. Bella shot four lycans while selene took out the others, They both ran down the hall towards were michael is .

They both ran to michael were he was beeing healed .

'' Michael, can you hear me.'' Selene said. touching his face

''Lets get him down''. said bella''. jasper and emmett both got him down , they heard victor coming there way so they went out the other way to exit. Michael was leading them to the door and when he opened it he saw craven with a gun pointed right at him , it was like everything was in slow motion before anyone could do anything craven shot michael in his chest three times Selene and bella went to catch me and they tried to wake him up.

'' Michael don't close your eyes'' Selene said.'' but michael was already near death.

'' Come with me so i can have the queens by my side.'' said craven ''

'' We rather die''. said bella knocking his arm out of the way.

'' You would rather stay and help victor, he was the one that killed your family.'' He said

'' lies.'' said selene.

'' I was there , who do you think cleaned up the mess. You know he only kiped you two because you both reminded him of his precious soniya that he burned alive because she feel in love with a lycan making a hybrid, Thats what started the war.'' Now come on.'' He said to bella to selene.

Edward growled at him including the cullens.

'' Bite him they heard from the corner,'' They didn't notice lucian in the corner he had blood coming out of his jacket.

''Bite him '' he said again to bella and selene. '' You can save him''.

Bella and selene looked at each other and back at michael and lend toward his neck and drew out there fangs and bite him. both of their eye's turning blue, the cullens just stood back wide eyed.

''What are you doing.'' Craven ask.

The girls just continued to bite him.

''So be it''. Craven said drawing his gun aming it at bella and selene,the cullens heard a bang but it didn't come from there guns . the cullens all tuned to look at who shot craven and they seen victor and a couple of other death dealers, victor looked at bella and selene and went over to them and threw them off of michael and into the wall.

'' BELLA''.'' the cullens yelled.

Victor went over to michael and picked him up by his throat and threw him into the making him land into the water below them.''

''What have you done .'' Yelled victor.

The girls just layed there and looked at him with there sad blue eyes with blood coming down there chins.

'' It wasn't the lycans it was you .'' whispered selene.

''Im sorry my daughters''. victor said

'' How could you betray my trust, knowing that you killed my family?'' selene ask him and bella just stood and watched back and forth. She couldn't believe the man she thought of as a father would do something like that to her sister.

'' Yes i have taken from you''. victor told her

'' And the life of your daughter. Your own flesh and blood.'' Bella said.

''I loved my daughter but, the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. i did what was necessary to protect the species. As i am forced to do yet again.'' victor told them.

''No.'' bella and selene yelled as victor pulled his sword and went and went over toward were he threw michael. The cullens looked back over towards michael and seen that he was gone

Victor to was looking for michael . he heard bella gasp and turned around to come face to face with an angry michael. they stared at each other , fangs and hissing at each hit victor sending him flying back landing in the water, then moving fast behind victor. the cullens ran towards bella and selene.

Bella had moved over towards selene and was looking at her.

''Sis.'' bella ask. the cullens just stood back and watched.

'' Over 600 years i have been lied to.'' selene told bella , they both had tears in there blue eyes.

They heard gun shots and selene gasp.

''Michael. '' selene yelled before jumping off the floor. bella was standing behinde her as she watched the scene below her with anger in both of there eyes. selene jumped down behinde the other vampires that were shooting at michael.

'' Stay here this is arte fight.'' bella told the cullens jumping down with selene and taking out the four vampires. Staring in awe as bella snapped the neck of one of the guards that tried to shoot selene.

selene saw michael trying to get up and went to run after him but, victor knocked her to the ground. bella hissed in rage, fangs out as she ran towards victor but he was to powerful and through her across the room.

michael hissed in anger causing victor to turn around .Michael and victor fought hand to handbut victor was able to get him into a chock hold.

'' Time to die.'' victor said.''

selene grabed the sword that victor dropped and bella took a long knife , they nodded to each other and they both jumped into the air and brought there knifes down at the same time. Selene cut through his head while bella cut his neck.

bella and selene both smirking at victor raised thier knifes with blood on them, victors head feel of his shoulders and crumbled to the ground.

Michael and selene walked towards each other while edward and the cullens walked towards bella .

'' Are you alright bella ,'' Edward ask rubbing her nodded letting him pull her into a deep pulled apart when they heard growling.

They seen lycans all around them, the lycans all got a good look at michael. he had long claws with blck eyes without any fur with a graish skin color.

Bella looked down and seen the neckless that was token off lucian.

'' now what ''. emmett said.

'' We killed one of our elders and soon marcus will take the throne. Bella said.

'' They will want payment for our betrayal.'' Said selene.

'' And soon we will become the hunted.''

'' What should we do .'' Edward ask. grabing bellas hand.

'' To one of our safe houses'' selene told them.''

'' Lets move out then'' Said bella.''

They have traveld on foot for a while . edward was right behinde me , never parting from me since are long travel.

'' So im a hybrid now'' ask michael.

'' Yes . you are the strongest out of any species.'' bella said.

''Dont worry we can help you as best as we can .'' Selene said.

When they saw the safe house up ahead they started walking towards it until bella notice something.

'' Somethings wrong'' Bella said.

'' What is it love ''. edward ask.

They heard sounds of a large flapping sound and bella and selene knew that sound.

'' Marcus is awake ''. Selene said.

'' We need to leave now.'' bella she and the others took off running.

Neither one of us could explain as we stopped and turned sharply. the cullens all gasp as they saw a large winged creature land not far from us.

''Marcus ''. Selene and bella breathed at the same time.

'' I know what you have done, both of you.''Marcus said approching them while closing his wings.

''Victor deserved his fate.'' Bella said.

'' victor deserved his fate many times over. Terrible that he slade your family, What do you soppose victor had to hide, or maybe its you selene , what do you have to hide.'' Marcus gasp knowing that they were in serious danger. he yelled in rage and flew foward and pinned selene to the rocks causing her to drop her gun.

Bella graped it from the ground and started shooting at him, he yelled as the bullets wounded him.

'' GO.'' Bella yelled as she helped selene up . together they all ran as fast as they could until they reach the main road.

'' the truck.'' bella said and we watched michael use his strength to stop the truck as selene and i opened the doors.

'' mind if i drive'' Bella said making her fangs come out changing her eye color to cullens put there women in the seat of the truck, bella then tuned in her seat and started shooting at marcus after everyone duck down. Selene used the truck to slam into him using the rocks causing him to be injured and he landed on the road as we left him behind.

''You ok .'' michael ask.

''he's a hybrid isn't he '. michael ask and we all nodded.

''yes.'' selene said.

'' He wanted this why? michael ask.

''I dont know, but we have a bigger problem''.Selene said nodding towards the sun rising.

''Girls back here .'' Carlise said and all the cullen women jumped into the back as michael and edward jumped in the front and slid in front of us.

'' Turn off up off here.''Michael yelled and selene turned onto the dirt road just as the sun hit our skin. We both hissed as our hands and face started to burn.

''Bella .'' Edward said as he grabed me and pulled me into the floor board and i felt us hit into a building and everyone but selene and i stayed in the car.

'' Come on.'' Edward said as he oicked me up and keeped me coverd.''

''Take selene in there and i'll take bella in this one. Everyone else keep watch.''edward yelled and then i felt myself being laid down on a pile of blankets and edward uncoverd my body.

''Let me see.'' he looked at my hands and face which was already healed.

'' theres no need .im fine . thank you.'' i told him and gasp when his lips covered mine, he covered my body with his when i laid back on the blankets and brought him down with me.

It seemed that some how are clothes were all gone and cold skin met each other, '' God have i missed you .'' he said kissing down my chest and down to my stomick making me paint in need.

''Please.'' i told him and he nodded before sliding into me for the first time, he moved in and out of me slowly until he started to speed up making me call out his name . making me orgasm for the first time.

'' Fuck .'' I hissed . After we regained ourselves he held me while i slept and we laid there until the sun went down.

Later that night we both came out of the room , we both looked at everyone who was there looking at us with smiles on there faces,

'' Did eddie lose his v- card.'' Emmett said.

edward growled.

I looked over and saw selene and michael looking at each other and i knew that they did what me and edward did last night. Smirking i walked over and handed selene the neckless when she turned it over when her fingers pressed the button in the middle .

'' selene ?'' I questioned.

'' I've seen this before , when i was a child.

'' How is that possible .'' Michael ask.

''i dont know . but i might know some one who might. Tanis. Bella snorted.

'' He will be so happy to see us.'' bella said.

'' What happened to him.'' Edward said.

'' He was exiled. We told them.

''What makes you think were going to find him after all this time.'' Michael ask.

Selene and i shared a look .

'' we were the ones who exiled him.'' Bella said. with a smirk.

We left shortly after that and selene drove to the place we knew were he would be.

'' I dont remember this gate being here''Bella said.

We both got out of the car slowly and walked towards the large cross that made up the front of the stopped when we heard a click and knew it was a trap. spinning around we both yelled.

''Shit go back.'' we yelled.'' and then we were several feet under ground leaving us alone under the trap door. We heard chains moving and we seen two lycans coming at us , throwing knifes we were able to take down both lycans just feet from our body.

On our way out of the tunnels we started walking down the halls were we knew tanis would be. on our way we met two half naked vampires that thought they could take us.

News foe them we snapped there necks, A bullet grazed my head and we turned to see tanis.

''Tanis i see your aim hasn't improved.'' Selene said.

''You have'nt changed much ''. tanis said.

just then the walls next to him burts in and michael and the cullens jumped through michael pinned him to the wall and his eyes widen in fear.

While he was up there i walked to him

''Tanis i would like you to meet some friends, the hybrid holding you is selene's man . The day walker holding the gun at your face is my mate edward and the others are the cullens, we need to talk tanis.'' said bella.

'' Your exil seems a bit more comfortable than i remember.'' selene said. While everyone stood around the room making edward stand close to tanis.

'' so how does a vampire get lycan security.'' ask selene.

'' a gift.' he said and i smirked at him .

'' lucian.''

'' Why would lucain want to protect you .'' michael ask.

''Because he was trading with him''. selene said revealing UV rounds.

''how long have you been helping killing your own kind.'' bella ask.

''My decisions was made when your precious victor betrayed me .'' he sneered at me and edward pointed the gun at him and told him to speak nice when he talks to us, making him even more sexy . i shot him a wink in thanks which he returned.

'' Betrayal was something he was good at.'' '' victors dead we killed him. selene told him.

''You ? kill victor? no, i think not. oh unless you know the truth, oh so your eyes have finally opened.'' tanis ranted.

'' victor put you hear for a reason''. What do you know''.

'' nothing im afraid.'' tanis said.

'' He's lying ''. edward said.

''oh , theni guess there is no use for you at all and we can just kill you.'' i said pointing my gun at him making him look at me with fear.

'' Why was he after this,'' Selene ask. throwing the neckless at tanis.

'' This neckless is the reason why it got selenes parents killed, it opens a vault that has marcus's brother inside.'' he told them.

''Thats right , His brother was the first werewolf that could not change back into his human form.''said bella .

'' Thats why Marcus was chacing us .'' your the map selene.'' bella said looking at her.

'' Why is marcus looking for him now'' ask edward.

'' i do know who can stop him, i can arrange a meeting , go to pier 17 , ask for lorenz macaro.''

we all nodded and piled into the jeep and drove to the pier, all wondering who we would find.

We pulled up at the pier were there was a large boat we al turned when someone knocked on our window.

'' Your trespassing, get out slowly so i can see your hands .'' the guy said.

We told him the name of the guy we wanted to see and showed him the neckless he nodded and told him to follow him, we were wall in a room and we saw a man sitting behind his desk.

'' Your alexander corvins.'' selene ask and he nodded.

'' There was a time when i was known for that name, im still your forefather.'' he said.

'' How have you stayed hidden all these years.'' Bella ask.

'' centuries, ive stood and watched my sons as to what they brought to humannity. keeping the war contained , cleaning the mess.'' he told us.

'' couldn't you have stopped this.'' alice ask.

'' Yes, he could have.'' selene answered.

' could you have killed your own sons . he ask.

'' you know what he will do . if he find me he finds willams prison.'' selene yelled and alexander stood up to face us .

'' Dont come to me about shedding blood of what my sons did when you and bella shedd blood as well.''

'' You could have stopped all of this.' Bella yelled.

'' do not come here because you are weaker than your adversary.'' he told us and edward hissed taking a few steps foward but i put my hand up to stop him.

befor anyone could speak marcus spiked his wings into michaels chest sending him flying out the window. Selene then jumped out the window after him.

''Where is your armory? '' bella ask.

'' Down the hall to your left, but you are no match for him''. He told me .

'' Watch me'' I said. before running after her with the cullens on my heals, grabbing the first gun i see we ran towards were michael and selene were.

When we arrived we seen marcus dranking selene.

''NO.'' in yelled and started shooting at him causing marcus to drop her in the water, she then got back up and went to michael.

'' Michael .'' selene yelled. we ran to her side , we removed him from the spear and selene and i moved him as we tryed to help him by pouring blood from us into his mouth, but nothing was working.

'' NO , no please michael look at me. Michael.'' selene yelled at him

The gaurds came and took michael to the air plan , while we went to go back to alexander where we found him in his own pool of blood.

'' Did he get the neckless.'' Alex ask. We nodded.

''Yes . I whispered. you need to help us he is to strong for us.

'' no i cant kill my son.'' he said, but then he graped a knife and sliced both of his wrist holding them out to selene and me.

'' Quickly before there is no more legacy.''

'' What will we become'' Selene ask.

'' The future .'' He told us.

Bringing our fangs out we both bite into him , i immediately felt a change , stronger more powerful.

'' Go now. '' Alex said.''

'' thank you.'' we said together.

We got on the plan, that was leading us to marcus, Edward grabed my hand and held tightly during the whole flight, we were in this together.

One way or another this ends tonight.

Once we flew up to a run down looking castle alexanders gaurds put on diving masks while we loaded up our guns.

'' Bella.'' once we get done with this, i need to ask you something.'' Edward said.

'' Ask me now.'' i said.

'' Lets wait.''he said. i nodded and looked at selene.

'' Are you ready.'' I ask. she looked at me with her new eyes , and nodded.

'' lets go ''.

Me and selene jumped out first landing in the water below us, we could here the others coming in after us we then pulled swam towards the underwater entrance and came up for air . we then bring our guns out shinning the lights on our guns,

We began walking in the low water that came to our hips when we heard growling.

'' He got him out '' Selene said.

'' Everybody be ready.'' i said.

We heard a flapping sound and suddently we see marcus satnding before us , we all start shooting bullets at him until we ran out of bullets , so now me and selene were going hand in hand comback with marcus , with our new strenghth we were getting the upper hand.

'' I see my father gave you some strenghth to fight me .'' You'll Still die.'' He told us with a smirk.

I looke on the wall and noticed a design in the wall that looked like the neckless i then grabbed it from his neck and stuck it in the wall while selene pushed him tothe other side and then i twisted the neckless and let a wall hold him back.

'' Lets go find william.'' Selene said. i nodded .

We found that william had bitten into the humans and seen that they were changing the cullens were fighting well, then we saw wiliam in his wolf form coming right at me and selene, befor we could do anything some one jumped from the plan above us. it was michael.

''Michael.'' We said together, He was going right at william fighting him for us., then we heard that flapping noise again we knew marcus had excaped.

'' You think you can get rid of me that easily.'' he said.

He then grabed us both by the throat and threw us up , i heard edward yell my name but i coulnt be conserned with him , marcus then grabbed the chain from the plan and pulled it down, me and selene had to jump out of the way causing me to hit my head making blood come out of the corner of my head.

''you both think that you will win,''

I seen the stop of the plan still spining so i decided to flip in his arm making him drop selene , we both kicked him into the spining plan , ending marcus's life.

'' WE jumped down fom the top of the building and faced each other.

''You ok selene.'' i ask.

''Yes , you''. i nodded my head and turned when i heard edward call my name.

He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me hard and pulled back and looked into my eyes.

'' Are you hurt .'' he ask.

'' No , are you.'' i ask him .

'' No.'' he said with a small smile.

'' So now that this is over what is it that you wanted to ask me.'' i said.

He looked at me for a minute and then he finally opened his mouth.

'' Will you marry me? '' he ask , i looked at him .

'' Yes i said with tears in my eyes.'' we smiled at each other and then he picked me up and spind us around making me squeal.

he then looked into my eyes.

'' Forever''

'' Forever .'' i said to him with a smile, i turned to look were everyone was only to see they were all watching , they all rann to us and huged once i was done hugging all the cullens i went over to selene and michael.

'' You going to be ok without me .'' I ask her .

'' Yea , i think i'll settle down somewhere .'' Selene said . she then hugged me and michael did as well.

'' You come visit ok.'' i told her.

'' yeah , you to. she told me.

When then went our seperate ways. I went to my edward and the cullens and we all went to find a home , we still dont know what is a head for us in the future but we will always be there it help.

THE END.


End file.
